


Halloween 2018

by eb18490



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: "We’re both last minute candy shopping and you are not allowed to grab the last chocolate variety pack I’ll fight you."





	Halloween 2018

**Author's Note:**

> I strayed a bit from the prompt. Sorry :/

“Don’t do it.”

“I was here first.”

“Exactly. Who the hell do you think got to eat more candy?”

“I was still here first.”

She fixed him with a glare. “So help me, if you don’t give me that Twix bar I will have Tony come up here with an industrial strength magnet.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, I would, Bucky, I would.”

The whole thing was getting a little ridiculous, truth be told; two adults glaring at each other over an almost empty bowl of candy.

“FRIDAY, tell Tony to bring me the strongest magnet he owns.”

“Yes, y/n.”

“Hah.” She smirked. “You gonna give it up?”

“Never.”

“What’d I miss?” Tony poked his head into the kitchen. “Ooh. candy.”

“Did you bring the magnet?” She asked.

“I did not, because I don’t think you really want your boyfriend’s arm getting ripped off. So, I think we should settle this.”

“Thank god.” Both she and Bucky breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you very much.” Tony said, quickly reaching into the bowl and then breaking into a sprint once he’d grabbed the wrapper.

“Damn it."


End file.
